


Our Secret Relationship

by RhythmRose (orphan_account)



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: It's old, Kamina is 18, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Simon is 15, so underage, someone teach me how to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RhythmRose
Summary: Simon has had a deep crush on Kamina for a while. [[2015 OLD]]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please read!  
> Lol, okay so--  
> First, this a re-upload. I originally wrote and uploaded this on April 27th, 2015 on deviantArt.  
> Aside from Hetalia reader inserts and some CRINGEY OC stories, this was the only slash story I uploaded on there. (If y'all really want to see the proof, my account name was AmyRose2411. Dive with caution.)  
> Not to mention, even though this was only written just about a year (and seven months) ago, I don't think it's too bad. Not my best now, but certainly my best at the time. I really liked the format I used, though the original lacked in spacing, so that's the only edit I made to it. (Because everyone hates reading a fic without spacing.)  
> But, anyways, I liked it, so I'm curious what kind of attention it could get on here--especially since Gurren Lagann, though definitely an almighty classic, doesn't get very much fandom attention anymore, as far as I'm aware.  
> ALSO yes it's underage (Simon being 15 and Kamina being 18) but DAMN if this pairing wasn't cute in all forms, adult Simon and adult Kamina included!  
> But that's all I have to say. Sorry for the long notes! But anyways, enjoy my writing from a year ago!

Simon sighed as he stopped for a little break while digging, lifting his goggles up to rest them on his head. He was a very good digger, and it was fun finding stuff, but it felt almost.. Bland. Because of Kamina. Because of Kamina, always making things loud, bright (As bright as he could in the dark village) and exciting made digging seem like nothing. But, when Simon looked at his drill, what Kamina always says would go through his mind. 

_“Simon,” Kamina started grabbing Simon’s shoulder with one hand. “Your drill will be the drill to pierce the heavens!” He yelled, pointing his unoccupied hand fiercely up to the ceiling of their village. “Kick out logic, and do the impossible!” He stopped pointing to the ceiling and looked at Simon with a serious expression. “You believe there’s a surface, right, little brother?” Simon nodded. He believed everything Kamina said, no matter how crazy he sounded. ‘It’s Kamina,’ He would think. ‘Bro wouldn’t lie to me!’  
Kamina then smiled and nodded in approval. “No matter how much the other people in this underground dump don’t believe in the surface, our spirit will be enough to let us go up there and prove them wrong!” _

Simon would always smile, faintly or brightly, at how loud Kamina was, showing his spirit so freely and his ways of persuading Simon that there is a surface, and they will go there. It will just take time.  
_____________________________________________________________________

After Simon is done digging; he goes to Kamina to show him the things he finds. Interesting rocks, little beads or artifacts, or just to hang out with him and rest. Simon is always covered in dirt by the time he’s done, so he always gets laughed at by the girls of the village, for being unclean and having such a stupid role in the village. If Kamina is with Simon and sees this, he’ll lean down and growl, “They don’t realize just how awesome your digging is. You’re Simon the Digger, you have the most epic job in this village, and they just don’t realize it.” Then straighten up while Simon looks up at him with a small blush and he would smile enthusiastically back down at him.  
_____________________________________________________________________

One time, while digging, Simon found something quite interesting. A... face? Simon immediately went to Kamina to show him. And, after that, another giant face came! Then a girl, wearing close-to-no clothing from another village showed up to attack the face. A crazy day, continuing as Kamina and Simon got their face, finding out it was called a Gunman, and brought it out. Kamina named it Lagann, and gave it to Simon since he found it. Then, Kamina’s, and partly Simon’s, dream came true. They got to go to the surface. Kamina felt overly amazed and achieved. Kamina found his own Gunman up there and jacked it from something called a Beastman, and called it Gurren. 

“So this is really the surface...” Kamina and Simon would say, exploring it after finding both of their Gunmen. 

“It’s... Amazing,” Kamina muttered. Simon nodded.

After this, they found out about combing, thanks to Kamina. This was unique, special. It felt like the two were becoming one, their minds thinking the same thoughts and their bodies feeling the same because of fighting spirit. It remained intense while combing, but the sensation would mellow after they were finished. They could feel each other being separate, but also felt more connected than ever. It was like nothing they had ever felt before. And they loved it.  
__________________________________________________________________________

After all the crazy events, fighting Gunman and new, crazy people to join team Dai Gurren seemed like a routine at some point. The nights were a lot more beautiful on the surface, Simon realized quickly. He was out on the grass, lying down next to Kamina. They had gone through the whole day fighting tons of Gunmen, and now it was time to lay low. 

“Simon,” Kamina started, and Simon looked towards Kamina. Kamina started to point up, so Simon looked up. “You see that big, round, white circle?” Simon nodded. “That’s called the moon! It only comes out at night, like how the sun only comes out during the day.” 

Simon made a sound of interest as the other spoke. “We’re going to go up there one day. Me and you, got that?” Simon nodded again. Kamina noticed Simon’s eyes- The reflection of the moon in them. Simon turned towards Kamina. 

“How are we going to do it?” He asked, “It’s so high up there. It must be longer to get there than it will be to go across all this land.” 

Kamina smiled. “Kick out logic, Simon. Do the impossible! That’s what your Bro Kamina always says, right?” Simon nodded again. 

“Well, he’s right. We’re going to go to the moon however it takes. Screw logic- That’s going to block us from going there!” Simon laughed lightly and smiled a little brighter. 

“I believe you, Bro. We will go to the moon.” 

Simon yawned after speaking, and Kamina wrapped his arm around Simon’s waist, pulling him closer. “Alright, we’ll sleep out here tonight, ok?” Simon nodded, stuffing his face into Kamina’s chest and taking calm breaths. Kamina smiled when he heard Simon’s breaths even out and he stopped moving. Kamina went to sleep a few minutes after.  
_____________________________________________________________________

There was one problem about his life. Simon, that is. Well, only Simon is what Simon thinks. Simon loves Kamina a lot. A lot, as in, Simon thinks of Kamina as not brotherly love, but something else. Simon knows he shouldn’t. It’s so easy to list off all the things wrong with it, and it haunts Simon way too often. 

_Kamina is eighteen, I’m fifteen. Kamina and I are both boys. Kamina is my bro, it should be weird!_

But he can’t stop loving Kamina. That’s why he blushes so often now, because he recently realized it wasn’t brotherly love. Also, Simon was scared to tell Kamina for two reasons. 

One, he would reject him. Two, he would reject him for Yoko. That was the main reason Simon wasn’t telling Kamina how he felt. He thought Kamina loved Yoko, and it was obvious Yoko has a thing for Kamina. While this made Simon angry, and jealous, he didn’t show it. He wasn’t known to be a jealous boy, but he couldn’t help it. He would simply walk away and probably just be sad for the rest of the day, and even sometimes, make sure he’s far away from the others and cry. He tried not to, but he _couldn’t help it.._  
__________________________________________________________________

One night, Simon did it. He somehow managed to make himself flush redder than Kamina’s cape while bringing up his feelings while talking to Kamina. He swore that, if he hadn’t felt like he was being bolted to the ground, he would’ve dug up a hole and crawled in it to hide his embarrassment.  
The scene went down like this. 

The two ‘brothers’ were outside, seated on the grass while staring up at a pink and orange sky. They loved doing this, watching the sky. Because the sky spelled out ‘F R E E D O M’, they were not in some dark, smelly, underground village anymore. They were  
on the surface, experiencing the daytime and nighttime. 

“Bro, do you like Yoko?” Simon blurted out. His cheeks flushed slightly, and he continued to look up at the sky instead of Kamina. He heard a scoff, and that’s when he turned to Kamina. 

“Why would I like her? She’s not my type.” He said simply. “Why would you ask that, little Bro?” Kamina asked back, ruffling Simon’s hair. Simon blushed a little of embarrassment. 

“I-I just thought you would, because it looks like she... has a thing... for-” He was cut off by Kamina’s small-but-loud laughter. 

“I know. It’s obvious she does, huh? Well, I could.. Actually care less. I have my eyes set for someone else.” He said this with his eyes staring straight into Simon’s, making Simon blush and look away. “Who is it? U-Um, who do you like...?” Simon asked with a hint of shyness in his voice. 

“That’s top-secret, Simon!” Kamina laughed, ruffling the other’s hair again a little before looking back up to the sky. Simon looked up there, too. 

“Can I guess?” Simon asked, already thinking of people to suggest. 

“Shoot,” Kamina answered, and Simon blurted out his first choice. 

“Kiyoh,” 

“Nope,” Simon gets his answer faster than expected. 

“Kinon,” 

“No,” 

“Kiya-”

“Simon, are you just going to list off all of the Black Siblings? I’m not even into girls, little Bro.” 

Oh! Kamina wasn’t into girls? That revolved the situation around completely. This also gave Simon the littlest ball of hope, though there were plenty boy members to list off in Team Gurren. 

“Dayakka,” 

“No,” 

This went on for a little before Simon was running out of options and Kamina thought Simon was never going to guess the right one.  
Simon finally ran out of options, and there was only one person in Team Gurren he didn’t guess.

“Um.. B-Bro..” 

“Yeah, Simon?” Kamina smirked slightly, knowing Simon had finally realized just who he liked more than the rest.  
Kamina sat up and pulled Simon with him, then turned to face Simon. Simon had a bright blush on his face. His heart raced, No way, no way, no way!

“B-Bro...” Simon stammered again. Kamina blushed in the slightest and tilted his head. 

“Yes, Simon?” 

_Kamina, please, don’t act hot-headed right now,_ Simon inwardly begged. Why can’t Kamina just say it? 

“D-Do you... Um.. A-Ah...” Curse this shyness overload! Simon couldn’t say it. He was too flushed. 

“Simon,” Kamina started, and muttered something. Somehow, Simon saw light. Was Kamina really...? The other’s face started to blush a little obviously. (Not as obviously as Simon, but for Kamina, it’s unusual) 

Instead of speaking, Simon just leaned forward and gave Kamina the look that said, _‘Can you repeat that?’_  
Kamina suddenly looked at Simon, face-to-face, and looked courageous, though had the blush and the glint in his eyes that looked like he was still embarrassed of what he was about to do.

... Wait, what? What was he about to do?

Simon’s eyes widened as the world flashed white, and a warm feeling was on his lips. 

_Kamina’s kissing me,_ He screamed in his thoughts. After a moment of total shock, then realization that this was a now-or-never moment, he kissed back and tilted his head, surprising himself that he wasn’t passing out from all the heat on his cheeks.  
He felt Kamina hesitate against him when he kissed back, though pressed closer after a flash second, wrapping his arms around Simon’s waist. Simon, in return, wrapped his arms around Kamina’s neck, and crawled closer on his knees to the other’s lap. Before going any further, Simon realized that he needed air, and quickly broke off the kiss and turned away, gasping and panting lightly. Kamina seemed flushed as well, tilting his head down with a heavier blush. 

“Simon... I...” 

Simon smiled faintly and looked to Kamina with trust. He trusted Kamina, and he knew for a fact that Kamina trusted him back.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Only Leeron knew about the kiss that night, which he had teased Kamina and Simon about the next day. Apparently, Leeron had been working inside of Gurren the whole time (Whom they had been only a few feet away from) and saw the whole thing. Simon nearly died then and there and Kamina was just kind of yelling at him, before calming down and leaning his arm on Simon’s shoulder. 

“Yea, we’re kind of a thing, I guess...” He mumbled, making Simon pull up the collar on his jacket and hide in it to hide his blush. 

“Simon?” Kamina nudged him, tilting his head slightly. 

“Y-Yea,” Simon blurted out, and Kamina only blushed a little before smiling. 

“That’s right! But, I guess that means we can’t be Bros any more, huh...”

Simon hadn’t even thought about that, though he knew Kamina was right, so he nodded slowly. 

“Though, this might as well be just as good, right?” 

Simon blushed a little redder and nodded again. 

Leeron was just smiling and watching the talk. 

"Well, I wish you two luck~ I’ll be working on Gurren!~” Leeron waved and started walking his way to Gurren. 

“He’s so damn weird...” Kamina muttered, watching Leeron leave with the look that said ‘Good ridden.’ 

“Yeah... I can’t blame you.” Simon mumbled back, looking up at him and smiling a little. But his smile faded a little when he got a thought. 

“Hey, Bro...” He started, still calling Kamina Bro out of instinct. “Who are we going to tell about... us... besides Leeron...?”  
Kamina pondered on this for a minute, staring into space then looked back down to Simon with an enthusiastic smile that only Kamina could pull off. 

“How about we have a secret relationship for a while?”


End file.
